


Лапки

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Ну почему коммандер Спок не обращает на меня внимания?!





	Лапки

Этот чёртов вечер Ухура предпочла провести в своей каюте, но не одна.

— Этот салат невероятно питательный, — промурчала М’Ресс, обходя её постель и присаживаясь рядом, и перемешала лежащие в тарелке фиолетовые овощи. — Как же здорово, что пищевой синтезатор всё-таки починили!..

Ухура ответила ей печальным взглядом и, изящно потянувшись, грустно вздохнула.

— Только почему-то функцию производства молочных продуктов они так и не вернули.

— Вроде бы должны разобраться с этой проблемой завтра, — отозвалась М’Ресс, накалывая синеватый лист то ли капусты, то ли ещё чего-то на вилку и отправляя его в рот. Её вибриссы тут же странно зашевелились; она склонилась над тарелкой и понюхала салат. — Как приятно вновь чувствовать вкус и запах!..

— Мне бы сейчас пригодилось мороженое.

Ухура стянула с ног форменные сапоги и кинула их у изножья кровати. Грустно вздохнула, поправила аккуратную причёску, посмотрелась в зеркало, что висело на стене, и покачала головой.

— Ну почему коммандер Спок не обращает на меня внимания?!

Усы М’Ресс дрогнули.

— Потому что он вулканец, милая? Даже более назойливой Чэпел не везёт. И не забывай, что он женат, — аккуратно показала она вилочкой на Ухуру, и та изящно повела рукой, приглаживая ворот формы.

— Я знаю. Но... Это так злит... — стоном ответила она, а потом, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и вовсе откинулась на постель, упав в мягкие подушки. — Я умная, красивая, что ещё ему... Им всем... Этим чёртовым мужикам на корабле надо!..

Она ударила рукой по одеялу, а потом, чуть помедлив, села вновь. М’Ресс задумчиво на неё покосилась — решение далось ей за секунду, не больше. Она отставила в сторону тарелку и, забравшись с ногами на постель, ловко обогнула Ухуру, пристроившись у неё за спиной.

Положила тёплые пушистые руки Ухуре на плечи. Сжала, стиснула пальцами, нежно надавила, скользнула к шее — а потом к ключицам — и низко, тихо замурлыкала ей на ухо:

— Милая, да что ты к этим мужикам прицепилась? Кому они нужны, подумай сама. Ты же первоклассный связист, великолепная женщина!

Ухура печально повела плечами, и тогда М’Ресс прижалась к её пояснице бёдрами. Длинный хвост выскользнул из-под её форменного платья и обвился вокруг изящной талии Ухуры. М’Ресс осторожно дотронулась пальцами до её груди, коснулась живота — и поднялась наверх, обратно, чтобы крепко сжать в объятиях.

— М-м-м, — протянула Ухура, прикрывая глаза. — Ты божественно делаешь массаж, подруга.

— Конечно. Ведь у меня лапки, — с тихим смешком ответила та, снова принимаясь за плечи, но уже через миг переходя на выступающие уголки лопаток на спине.

Она знала, как помочь своей милой подруге, и этого было достаточно. А коммандер Спок подождёт. Все мужики Энтерпрайз подождут.


End file.
